


snow covered little town

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 10 - Snowed in, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: "“No,” He mutters back. He’s normally a go to bed early, wake up early kind of guy, but we were out with Penny until late(or early I suppose), so he doesn’t look he’s going to move for hours. But we have work to do. Or rather he has homework to do, and I have to be there to make sure he actually gets it done. (Penny and I take shifts to get Snow’s homework done.)"





	snow covered little town

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“We have to get up, darling,” I murmur into his shoulder. Snow is a koala at night. Well really he’s a koala all the time, but he’s especially koala-esque at night. 

 

“No,” He mutters back. He’s normally a go to bed early, wake up early kind of guy, but we were out with Penny until late(or early I suppose), so he doesn’t look he’s going to move for hours. But we have work to do. Or rather he has homework to do, and I have to be there to make sure he actually gets it done. (Penny and I take shifts to get Snow’s homework done.)

 

“C’mon,” I insist even though I don’t really want to get up either. But somebody has to. 

 

“No, Snow.” 

 

“Have you forgotten your own name or my name?” I comment. 

 

“Baz,” He groans. “It’s snowing. We can’t do work if we’re snowed in.”

 

“Excellent theory, darling, but your class’ handin server still works even if class is cancelled tomorrow.”

 

He groans again, and pulls away so he can pout at me. 

 

“I suppose we can wait one more hour until homework,” I concede. It’s well worth it to me. I get to sleep another hour, and I have nothing to lose by Snow failing. “But you have to do all the shoveling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
